madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinese Wall
Intro Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce employees resort to scuttlebutt when an agency-wide meeting is called after news about Lucky Strike is leaked. Roger is forced to fix the situation at hand and makes a confession to Joan. Peggy and Abe meet again, with different results. Stan sees a change in Peggy. While Pete is awaiting the arrival of his unborn child, Ted Chaough seizes an opportunity. Don and Faye have a disagreement, leading Don to turn to an unlikely source, that may threaten his relationship with Faye. Synopsis Peggy Olson and Joyce are leaving Jones Beach when a few others join them in the car, including Abe, who insists he didn't plan it. Peggy ends up sitting on his lap. Realizing she's been in the water while brushing sand off her arm, Peggy replies she "likes the water", he asks if he can "quote" her "on that," and says that he's "learning" as Peggy smiles. Cut to Peggys apartment, seeing her room is a mess Abe playfully calls Peggy a "slob", Peggy shushes him to be quiet because she has "a roommate" before the two of them have sex. Ken is at dinner with his fiance, Cynthia Cosgrove and her family, as he shares the story of how Trudy Vogel went into labor, and how she is currently at the hospital with Pete and her parents. That is until John Flory, an account executive from BBDO, extends his "condolences", Ken misinterpreting what he means by the gesture goes on to explain that he and David Montgomery (the Senior Vice President of Accounts from Geyer, who recently passed away) didn't know each other "that well". Eventually realizing he had mistaken Flory's gesture, Ken demands to know what Flory meant. Flory then mentions the fact that Lucky Strike along with American Tobacco have transferred all accounts to BBDO. In a state of shock Ken leaves the dinner with his future in-laws to share the news with Pete, Don, and Cooper. Per Don's instruction they all meet at the office, inviting Roger. At the office, Roger arrives as Ken shares the news once again. Unbeknownst to them, Roger already knows of Lucky's decision to leave. Cooper instructs Roger to call Lee Garner Jr. right then and there to demand what's going on. Roger calls Lee while holding down the clicker, and proceeds to have a one-ended conversation with himself, pretending to bellow at Lee and ultimately pretending Lee hangs up on him. Per Don's suggest that Roger fly to Raleigh to try and consolidate with Lee, Roger agrees. Don arrives back to his apartment, returning to Faye, and shares the bad news that Lucky Strike is leaving. Faye does her best to console him. Pete returns to the hospital, where Thomas Vogel tells Pete to "go about his business." Tom shares that at when Trudy was born, he was at "a ballgame." Pete candidly shares the news that Lucky Strike has left. Tom advises that Pete take a job with Cutler, Gleason, and Chaough. The next morning Abe is leaving Peggy's apartment, he questions whether Peggy wants him to leave, where she tells him she wants him to do what he "usually does." Replying he "doesn't usually do anything", Peggy tells him she is "not letting him leave." Before Abe returns to bed with her, where Peggy apologizes, she's not "usually like this". Don, Pete and Cooper are in Don's office anxiously awaiting a call from Roger, in Raleigh. Roger tells them that "it's over". The camera pans out to reveal that Roger is in fact in a hotel room, not Raleigh. When an agency-wide meeting is called, numerous employees guess at what it could be about. As Joan arrives, giving Cooper a speech in larger print, Cooper announces the loss of Lucky Strike before turning the light on Don, who proposes that Ken and Pete be on damage control, before giving a motivational speech about how SCDP is a fine creative agency that will overcome and succeed tenfold" the situation they are in. When the creative team are called into Don's office, Don gives yet again another motivational speech, on the fact that their creative ideas should appear even more creative and "thoughtful" then they normally would. Don keeps Peggy behind as the others leave, questioning whether or not she is "worried", Peggy replies with Don appears to have everything "under control". Don acknowledges the fact that he is "counting" on Peggy. In her office Joan receives a phone call from Roger, while Joan em-pathetically extends her condolences Roger confesses that he feels guilty, and that he "needs" to see her. Telling Roger she isn't flying to Raleigh, asking when he gets back Roger confesses that he is in fact at the Statler Hotel, keeping away from Midtown. Livid, Joan asks Roger why didn't he tell her sooner, and that he should have; together they could have done something". Before hanging up on him she scolds, there is "a lot of work to do." While in the creative lobby Danny, Peggy, and Stan are trying to come up with copy for Playtex gloves. As Peggy starts throwing around her ideas of what a woman "likes to touch", she starts listing off things such as "feeling the tuft of hair" on a mans chest, while in a libidinous daze about Abe. As Danny and Stan begin to recognise Peggys erogenous libido, Abe calls in citing he has a "package" for Peggy, Peggy leaves the lobby and takes Abe into her office - while Stan comments that her energy is "very good." Don, Ken, Harry, Cooper, Joan and an asleep Pete are in the conference room handling clients. Cooper advises they go to David Montgomery's funeral to comfort the stray and vulnerable clients. Megan interrupts to call Don into his office with a call from Al Weaver of Glo-Coat, despite knowing Pete called them that morning reassuring that everything is ok. When Don takes the call, Al tells him they are removing their account from SCDP, despite them winning the Clio Award for the Billy the Kid commercial. Don returns to the meeting, where he claims that due to Trudy's labor Pete is distracted, citing that he scared those at Glo-Coat. With his efforts questioned Pete leaves the office in a huff. As Stan is going into Peggy's office, he sees Abe leaving. As Pete returns to the hospital, Ted is lying in wait for him. He drags Pete to one side and hands him a gift for the baby. Ted says that this is an opportunity for Pete, and that Jim Cutler is due to retire, citing that "Campbell, Gleason, and Chaough has a nice ring to it." He further cajoles Pete, flirting with the idea that he "isn't Don." At her apartment, Joan answers the door to find Roger on the other side. Inviting him in Roger suddenly kisses her. Joan advises that he stop, or that they "talk over the phone." He playfully taunts her about her sleepwear, and Joan demands to know why he came over, because she is "exhausted." He can't take a hint, and attempts to come onto her again. Joan asks if it's because she is a "port in a storm"? Roger assures her that it's because he feels "like shit and she cares about him." Taking his face in her hands Joan tells him she can't "do this" anymore, and that she isn't a "solution" to his problems; in fact, she is "another problem." Roger says she'll change her mind because they "belong together." Joan once again protests that she cannot "do it" anymore. Sharing a hug, Roger questions whether the night they got mugged was the "last time." Joan shrugs as Roger leaves wishing he had "known that." Back at the office Faye drops by Don's office, surprised that everyone else has left. Don jokingly states that at "8 PM" there is only "so much you can pretend to be doing." Asking how he is, Don confesses that a lot of his clients are "running scared." An attempt to console Don, Faye proclaims that "clients are never happy." In a bid to try and get Faye to talk about which clients in particular are unhappy, Faye reminds Don that she has a duty to her clients to remain sh-tum about their business. When Don offers a rebuttle, claiming he's "drowning" and that he would do the same for her, Faye acknowledges the fact that she knows the difference between the office and their relationship and that she would never put Don in that position to begin with. The next day Peggy is preparing for her pitch for Playtex. Stan sees her anxiety and vows to know a trick that'll help her relax. Telling her to stand parallel to him while closing her eyes and "blowing a cool stream of air into" his face, Stan kisses her. Rejecting him, Peggy demands to know what he is playing at. Stan says he has seen her carnal concupiscence with the "delivery boy." Peggy tells Stan that Abe is in fact her boyfriend. When Roger gets back to the office, Don, Pete, and Joan all come in and request an account of what happened with Lee. Roger lies, saying that "they were terrified of the British cutting cigarette ads from TV, and that the Board felt like they needed to cut costs." Joan looks down on him disapprovingly while Pete calls the account crap, citing that the stats were up 10%. Joan reminds the men that David Montgomery's memorial starts in 40 minutes, trying to trivialize the mood. Roger exclaims that David's passing is the "silver lining." Both Pete and Don turn sour and declare that their job is to "win clients," a skill that, according to Don, is one that Roger has "forgotten to do". Before Don kicks everyone out of his office, Megan interrupts the argument by announcing that Trudy has giving birth to a baby girl, which prompts the room to congratulate Pete. After everyone leaves, Joan once again gives Roger a cold glance, while Burt offers Roger a wake up call, citing Lee never took him seriously because Roger never took himself seriously. Before the Playtex pitch, Stan asks Peggy if there are any "hard feelings" between them while Peggy applies lipstick. Peggy says "no" before asking how she looks. Realizing that an oblivious Peggy has lipstick on her teeth, Stan remarks she looks absolutely fine, with a knowing grin on his face. While at David's memorial, each executive David worked with takes turns speaking at the podium. Meanwhile, the SCDP execs suss out "getable" clients amongst mourners. Peggy is giving her Playtex pitch, still with lipstick on her teeth. The Playtex exec attempts to make her aware by running his tongue against his teeth, which only confuses Peggy. It isn't until the pitch is over that Harry tells her, while Stan grins and leaves the room, redeeming his own embarrassment with hers. Later Don returns to the office and sees that Megan is still there. Megan offers Don help, showing some interest in copywriting. Don accepts her offer. Asking Megan what she liked about his Glo-Coat commercial, Megan opens up about her early life. She tells him that she grew up in Montreal and reveals that she really came to New York to be an actress. Megan realizes upon telling Don all of this that she knows everything about Don because he's in her head all day long, yet he knows everything about her. She that he is all work and everything else is sentimental. Megan asks how many drinks he has had and touches his arm. They begin to kiss, and although Don tries to fight it at first, Megan is clear that the kiss wasn't about business, and that she isn't the sort of girl who will end up crying tomorrow. They proceed to have sex on Don's couch. Jane is at home when Roger returns home from work, she reveals a box containing multiple copies of Rogers memoirs, "Sterling's Gold" - she encourages him to sign one for her. He addresses it to his "loving wife." Although as he holds Jane his face says other wise. As Don and Megan get dressed, Don asks if Megan would like to "grab a bite" with him. Megan says that she wants him to "go home, go to sleep and not drink anymore tonight," before Don passionately kisses her goodnight. Returning to his apartment, Faye is waiting outside. Asking if she can come in, Don opens the door. Once in Faye announces she has gotten Don a meeting with Heinz, who are apparently "restless". When Don tells her she didn't have to do that for him, she replies that she wanted to. After kissing him, Don invites her to stay, although all she wants is just for him to hold her. The episode ends with Faye resting on Don, on the couch. Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt (credit only) *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove *Jared Harris as Lane Pryce (credit only) *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper (credit only) *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Star *John Hartmann as Jeff Arbus *Randy Thompson as Joe Simonds *Bradford English as Jim Crosby *Dale Waddington as Lillian Baxter *Mark Colson as Bill Shepard *Chad Hall as Andy *Kenan Imirzalioglu as Pearlie *Jessica Lee Wrabel as Laura *Megan Albertus as Secretary (uncredited) Co-Star *Joel Murray as Freddy Rumsen *Cara Buono as Faye Miller *Jessica Pare as Megan Calvet *Peyton List as Jane Siegel *Jay R. Ferguson as Stan Rizzo *Zosia Mamet as Joyce Ramsay *Charlie Hofheimer as Abe Drexler *Joe O'Connor as Tom Vogel *Sheila Shaw as Jeannie Vogel *Danny Strong as Danny Siegel *Kevin Rahm as Ted Chaough *Larisa Oleynik as Cynthia Baxter *Ray Wise as Ed Baxter *Tommy Dewey as John Flory Category:Season 4